Mission 20 : Libérer le trône de Youtube du Panda noir
by Angelcat123
Summary: Alors comment vous présentez l'histoire c'est dans le royaume de Youtube une jeune fille du nom d'Angel DarkMoon a été virée de son trône par le Panda et elle doit recruter des youtubeur viril, fort et courageux. WTC, SLG, LinksTheSun et Minute Papillon.
1. Chapter 1

Scène 1 : La découverte de ce nouveau monde

Narrateur : Angel DarkMoon se réveille dans un monde parallèle où Youtube est contrôlé par une des plus mignonnes personnalités de Mathieu Sommet : Maître panda mais avant d'exilé Angel il lui a hurlé qu'il avait tué le Maître des personnalités de ses propres mains puis il l'a envoyée près du « cadavre » de ce dernier, elle pleura et on arrive au moment qui se déroule en ce moment !

? (En pleure) : Mathieu ? Réveille-toi ! Je t'en supplie dis moi que tu n'es pas mort ! Je ne veux pas accepter ta mort !

Mathieu : Putain qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé? J'ai mal à la tête! Non je ne suis pas mort ! Pourquoi je le serais ?

? : Mathieu tu vas bien ! J'ai eu peur que le Panda t'ai tué !

Mathieu : Oui je vais bien mais tout d'abord faisons les présentations comment t'appelles-tu? Pourquoi as-tu eu peur que le Panda m'ait tué ?

? : Je ne peux te donner mon vrai prénom donc appelle moi Angelcat et si j'ai eu peur de cette éventualité c'est parce qu'il m'a hurlé qu'il t'avait tué de ses propres main ou plutôt pattes !

Mathieu : Très bien Angelcat ça ne te dérange pas si je raccourcis un peu et que je t'appelle juste Angel?

Angelcat : Non ça ne me dérange pas appelle moi comme bon te semble mais il est temps de partir chercher des personnes pour pouvoir détruire le Panda.

Mathieu : Est-ce-que tu parles de lui? (Lui montre une photo de Maître Panda avec un bout de brioche dans la bouche) et pourquoi veux-tu le détruire ? Il est si mignon !

Angelcat : Oui c'est lui, je sais que tu le connais et j'en suis désolé mais il va falloir le détruire car c'est une menace dans ce monde.

Mathieu : Ah… Et il y a mes autres personnalités ici ?

Angelcat : Oui bien sûr comme tout les autres Youtubeurs. Ils sont là aussi regarde autour de toi, il y a des personnalités du Web très connu comme Links The Sun, Antoine Daniel, Kriss de Minute papillon et toi bien entendu mais… on dirait qu'ils ne sont pas là c'est bizarre peut-être qu'ils sont retenus piéger par le Panda dans leur chaîne Youtube il faut les convaincre de nous rejoindre et par la même occasion les sauver.

Mathieu : Donc il faut les retrouver, c'est ça notre but, pour après tuer Maître Panda ?

Angelcat : Oui mais il faut qu'on bouge il y a les troupes du Panda qui arrive (reçoit une balle dans l'épaule) COUR !

Mathieu : On ne peut pas les battre ?

Angelcat : Non on ne peut pas car ils sont invincible et en plus ça servirait a rien aller viens, s'il te plait, suis moi. Fais-moi confiance, d'accord !

Mathieu : D'accord je te suis.

Narrateur : Ils partirent en courant pour échapper aux hordes de lapins mangeurs d'hommes qui les poursuivaient. Ils ont pus s'en sortir mais il reste des dangers dans ce monde.


	2. Chapter 2

Scène 2 : A la recherche des compagnons !

Narrateur : Après 50 kilomètres nos deux héros on put ce reposer en paix car ils avaient semé les hordes du Panda Noir.

Mathieu : On est en sécurité maintenant ?

Angelcat : Oui ne t'inquiète pas on est tranquille.

Mathieu : Il faut donc à présent trouver nos fidèles amis c'est ça ?

Angelcat : Oui tu as tout compris (bruit d'un objet qui tombe) Chut j'ai entendu un bruit.

Mathieu : Tu es sûre… j'entends rien mais il faut qu'on aille voir.

Angelcat : Non TOI tu vas voir, moi je reste là, c'est toi le mec après tout non ?

Mathieu : Tu as raison mais je veux que tu viennes avec moi (la prend en mode mariée et l'emmène avec lui dans cet endroit terrifiant).

Angelcat : AAAAAAAAAAAAAH. Lâche-moi tout de suite ! Tu es malade ou quoi ?

Mathieu : Pourquoi tu ne veux pas venir avec moi ?

Angelcat : C'est parce que j'ai peur mais ce n'est pas grave je viens quand même, tu vois, mais tu restes devant moi s'il te plait !

Mathieu : Allons voir ce qui vient de tomber et la raison de ça chute.

Narrateur : Angelcat et Mathieu arrivèrent devant une épée qui était redressée à leur arriver mais elle est retombée et ils ont compris qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls ici alors ils se demandèrent s'il y avait quelqu'un ici.

Angelcat : HE OH ! On sait qu'il y a quelqu'un, montre toi on ne te fera rien, n'ai pas peur.

Mathieu : Elle a raison viens, sors de ta cachette.

Narrateur : D'un coup sortit d'en-dessous d'une table un petit garçon vêtu d'un-t-shirt rouge avec un jean et une casquette sur le côté est apparut.

Mathieu : LE GEEK !?

Angelcat : Que fais-tu là mon petit ? Tu es perdu ? As-tu peur de nous ?

Geek : Non je n'ais pas peur de vous, je suis juste perdu et j'ai voulu prendre l'épée mais elle est tombée et je vous ais entendu arriver donc je me suis caché pour que vous ne m'engueuler pas mais sans faire exprès j'ai refait tomber l'épée puis je me suis montré grâce a votre voix angélique qui m'a fait me sentir en sécurité.

Angelcat : Tu es très gentil mais tu aurais pu rester debout à côté de l'épée car on ne t'aurait rien fais.

Mathieu : Hey ça va ?

Geek : MATHIEU ! (Le Geek voulut lui faire un câlin mais Mathieu se reculas pour ne pas avoir de câlin de sa part)

Angelcat : Pourquoi rejettes-tu ta propre personnalité hein ?

Mathieu : Je ne le rejette pas je lui montre que je ne suis pas d'humeur.

Angelcat : En le laissant ce fracasser la tête contre un mur ?

_(Bruit de souffrance émis par le Geek)_

Mathieu : Oui c'est ma preuve d'affection.

Angelcat : C'est cela [tu es complètement dingue]. Ça va mon petit ?

Geek : Oui ne t'inquiète pas … heu … comment t'appelles-tu ?

Angelcat : Je m'appelle Angelcat mais tu peux m'appeler Angel.

Geek : D'accord Angel.

Mathieu : Alors le Geek veux-tu bien faire partit de notre groupe ?

Geek : Pourquoi pas et puis je me dois d'obéir au maître des personnalités (c'est de l'ironie mais Mathieu n'a pas compris).

Mathieu : Oh trop d'honneur appelle moi juste Mathieu.

Geek : D'accord Mathieu [hihihi quel con]!

Angelcat : Bon il est temps de repartir non ?

Mathieu : Oui tu as bien raison.


	3. Chapter 3

Scène 3 : La découverte du Hippie totalement STONE !

Narrateur : Angelcat, Mathieu et le Geek partirent en direction d'un entrepôt désinfecter pour certainement y trouver le Hippie ou le Patron.

Angelcat : Bon on est arrivé à destination voyons si le Patron ou le Hippie sont ici ?

Mathieu : On entre et je n'aime pas ça !

Angelcat : Qu'est ce que tu n'aimes pas ici ?

Mathieu : L'ambiance de cet endroit ne me donne pas confiance.

Geek : C'est nouveau tu fais des rimes maintenant.

Angelcat : Il a raison, tu fais des vers sans en avoir trop l'air.

Geek : Mais toi aussi Angel tu fais des rimes !

Angelcat : Je sais mais c'était pour me moquer de Mathieu !

Mathieu : AHAHAH je suis mort de rire.

Angelcat : Ah calme toi. Je rigolais juste un peu.

Mathieu : Ouais bon il faut qu'on y aille non.

Angelcat : Tu as raison, aller on y va.

Narrateur : Ils partirent donc vers le premier entrepôt.

Geek : Tu veux bien rester avec moi derrière Mathieu s'il te plait ?

Angelcat : T'inquiète c'est ce que j'allais te proposer Mathieu est fort il saura nous protéger.

Mathieu : Hé ! Pourquoi c'est moi qui doit vous protéger ?

Angelcat : Ben tu es le seul mec viril ici. Désolé le Geek mais bon tu pourrais jamais protéger un humain par-contre protéger un chat tu le pourrais tu vois.

Geek : C'est méchant de dire que je pourrais jamais protéger qui que ce soit _(commence à pleurer puis reprend ces esprit)_ mais un chat c'est pour te moquer de moi ?

Angelcat : Mais non je me moque pas de toi je suis sûr que tu le pourrais !

Mathieu : Mais il y a quelque chose qui me dérange pourquoi as-tu pris un pseudo très mignon et très énigmatique ?

Angelcat : Si j'ai pris ce pseudo c'est à cause de mon secret que je dirais plus tard pour voir comment vous allez réagir dés que vous serez tous là.

Narrateur : Ils partirent malgré le nombre de questions qu'ils se posaient à présent.

Angelcat : Le Geek on est arrivée tu peux me lâcher maintenant !

Geek : Oui désolé Angel.

Angelcat : Pas grave mon petit, bon le Hippie doit se trouver par là, enfin je crois sinon on n'aurait pas trouvé tout ça par terre (Montre tout les joins laisser sur le sol)

Mathieu : Bon il faut l'appeler je te laisse ce plaisir Angel.

Geek : Ouais bien sûr laisse la fille faire tout et toi tourne toi les pousses mais je vais le faire (Prend une grande inspiration et dit) He Oh le Hippie on sait que tu es là montre toi mon petit Hippie.

Angelcat : C'est gentil le Geek mais…

Mathieu : (Coupe la parole à Angelcat) Il ne se montre pas.

Angelcat : Laisse-moi faire… ON A DE LA BONNE WEED !

Hippie : Où ça gros !

Angelcat : Ah ben enfin tu te montre Hippie on a besoin de toi rejoins nous pour détruire le Panda !

Hippie : C'est oui. Gros ! Mais je ne veux pas que vous tuez un pauvre petit panda.

Mathieu : Et si je te dis qu'il est maléfique tu fais quoi ?

Hippie : Je vous suis mais je ne ferais rien contre le Panda noir. Gros !

Angelcat : On n'a pas dit son vrai pseudo alors comment tu le connais ?

Geek : Elle a raison comment tu le connais ?

Mathieu : Pas tord comment tu sais ça ?

Hippie : Je ne sais pas je suis stone Gros !

Angelcat : Son explication tiens la route et puis on s'en fout un peu du pourquoi du comment qui connait son putain de pseudo !

Mathieu : Tu n'as pas tord Angel mais quand même c'est louche !

Angelcat : Je sais mais on ne peut pas faire mieux pour un mec drogué.

Hippie : Les lamas sont des mammifères !

Geek : Il faut monter un camp il se fait tard Angel !

Angelcat : Tu as raison nous devons nous reposer pour les futures batailles qui nous attendent.

Narrateur : Mathieu pris alors une tente et la monta par-contre pour le Geek et le Hippie…

Geek : Je n'ai pas pris de tente Angel !

Hippie : Moi non plus Gros !

Angelcat : Tiens prend ma deuxième tente (la donne au Hippie)

Hippie : Merci Gros !

Geek : Et moi ?

Angelcat : Désolé je n'en avais que deux, tu dormiras avec moi au pire des cas.

Geek : D'accord mais je veux dormir du côté de la fermeture.

Angelcat : Tu ne pourras pas car si tu le fais ça veut dire que tu dormiras dehors.

Geek : Ah je ne savais pas.

Mathieu : Bon il faut faire des tours de gardes pour éviter les mauvaises rencontres.

Angelcat : Non au pire le bruit nous réveillera.

Mathieu : Mais il faut le faire c'est dans les manuels de bon fonctionnement d'un groupe.

Angelcat : Depuis quand tu lis ce genre de bouquin ?

Mathieu : Depuis que je suis préparer pour Games of Throne !

Geek : Je suis d'accord avec Angel ça sert a rien le bruit nous réveillera et au pire on hurle dés qu'on sent si on est attaquer.

Mathieu : Et toi tu en pense quoi ?

Hippie : Les deux ont raison comme j'ai eu raison de prendre un juin maintenant !

Narrateur : Ils s'endormirent malgré le vent qui soufflait très fort. Il ne manque plus que le Patron pour enfin passer au combat pour sauver Antoine Daniel, Links the Sun et Kriss de Minute Papillon !

Mathieu, Geek et Hippie : QUOI IL FAUT LES SAUVER !

Narrateur : Oui mais c'est pour le trône de youtube !

Geek et Hippie : Ah oui c'est vrai !

Angelcat : Ben oui bande de con !

Mathieu : Mais ça sert à rien !

Narrateur : Si ça va vous servir vous serez roi de youtube après !

Mathieu : Cool !

Narrateur : Ah mais vraiment vous avez la mémoire courte !


	4. Chapter 4

Scène 4 : La découverte du malicieux Patron pervers !

Narrateur : Il est temps de se lever mes joyeux petits aventuriers ! Le petit matin est arrivé ! Levez vous bande d'empoter!

Angelcat : Laisse-moi m'en occuper, ne t'inquiète pas, repose toi.

Narrateur : Merci Angelcat !

Angelcat : LEVEZ-VOUS C'EST LE MATIN ! IL EST 8 HEURE ET TOUT VA BIEN !

Geek : Mais Angel qu'est ce qui ce passe ?

Hippie : Il y a quoi Gros j'étais avec un kangourou aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel et en plus il y avait un hamster avec une pipe et une moustache !

Mathieu : Qu'est ce qu'il y a un ennemi, un lapin psychopathe ou le Patron à poil ?

Angelcat : Oh rien de tout ça Mathieu c'est juste qu'il faut que vous preniez votre petit déjeuner et que vous me suiviez pour pouvoir aller trouver le Patron avant le Panda. Je sais que c'est banal mais c'est notre mission !

Geek, Hippie et Mathieu : MAIS TU ES DINGUE !(Seul le Hippie dit) GROS !

Angelcat : Non c'est juste que c'est important ce qu'il faut faire maintenant non.

Geek : Euh …Il faut sauver Antoine Daniel ?

Angelcat : En partit mais il y a autre chose.

Hippie : Il faut signer une pétition !

Angelcat : Non mais tu es grave stone petit Hippie.

Mathieu : Il faut sauver le trône de youtube vous avez oubliez ?

Angelcat : Enfin quelqu'un qui écoute ce que je dis !

Geek et Hippie : Ah oui !

Angelcat : Ça y est ça vous revient ! À la bonne heure.

Narrateur : Après avoir petit déjeuner ils s'habillèrent et ils commencèrent leur route vers la Montagne Noire pour voir si c'est là que ce trouve le Patron.

Mathieu : Ah il était très bon ce petit-déj'. Angel tu sais très bien faire la cuisine !

Geek : Il a raison Angel c'était excellent !

Angelcat : Oh vous êtes super gentils ! (Rougis mais juste après reprend ces esprits) Bon revenons à notre destination sur la Montagne Noir il peu y avoir des ennemis terrifiant. Est-ce que tout le monde a une arme ?

Mathieu : Moi j'ai ça. (Montre une épée blanche)

Angelcat : Ok cool et toi tu as quoi ?

Geek : Moi j'ai mes larmes et mes poings.

Angelcat : Mouais et toi le Hippie ?

Hippie : Moi je combats les ennemis avec mes hallucinations. Gros !

Angelcat : D'accord…

Mathieu : Et toi Angel avec quoi te bats-tu ?

Angelcat : Heu… Je combats avec ce que je trouve sur le terrain !

Mathieu : D'accord.

Angelcat : Bon on y va ! (chuchotant au Narrateur) Narrateur tu peux, s'il te plait, aller espionner Maître Panda ou le Panda Noir ?

Narrateur : (chuchotant à Angel) Oui bien sûr Angel. Les aventuriers partirent avec beaucoup de questions dans leurs têtes ! Bon pendant qu'ils arrivent voyons ce qui ce passe à 800 kilomètre au Nord… Quoi ?... C'est 20 kilomètre au Nord [Putain] !

Panda : Vous avez des nouvelles de l'ancienne princesse de youtube ?

Garde sans aucune signification : Oui on l'a vu elle a crée une armée et elle va recruter les derniers éléments qui lui manque !

Panda : Et vous savez qui sont ces dernières recrues ?

Garde sans aucune importance : On peut supposer qu'elle va recruter le Patron, Antoine Daniel, Links the Sun et Kriss de Minute Papillon.

Panda : Il faut les trouver avant elle ! Je vous laisse les retarder d'accord !

Garde sans aucune personnalité : Oui monsieur.

Panda : Et n'oubliez pas il me faut la fille vivante pour les autres vous pouvez les tuer !

Garde sans aucune personnalité : D'accord monsieur et si elle se débat ?

Panda : Si elle se débat mettez là en confiance et dites lui que vous êtes gentils et que vous voulez l'aider à cause de moi d'accord ?

Garde sans aucun charisme : Oui monsieur mais pourquoi vous la voulez ?

Panda : Il me la faut pour son œil droit car il est rouge sang, elle et ses amis ont des pouvoir qu'ils ignorent encore et il faut à tout prix qu'ils ne les découvrent jamais et puis elle peut libérer le dragon noir de son sommeil qui va bientôt atteindre les 100 ans maintenant allez y et ne me déranger pas j'ai des choses à faire !

Garde : Oui monsieur.

Narrateur : Effrayant non ? Il faut que je prévienne les autres avant qu'il me repère !

Panda : Tu dis un seul truc et je te tue ! Tu as compris ?

Narrateur : Mais comment m'avez-vous vu ?

Panda : C'est facile tu vol dans les airs donc on peut supposer que tu es le Narrateur.

Narrateur : Pas tord mais essayez de m'arrêter !(S'enfuis avec un hyper espace)

Panda : Reviens… Lâche !

Narrateur : Bon je pense que je l'ai semé. Revenons à nos aventuriers pour ceux qui ne se souviennent pas nos compagnons sont Angelcat une mystérieuse jeune fille accompagner de Mathieu Sommet un podcasteur skyzophrène dont deux de ces personnalités multiple sont avec eux il y a le Geek le personnage peureux mais quand même courageux et le Hippie toujours défoncé il n'y a rien à ajouté. Ils sont en route vers la Montagne Noir où ils pourront sûrement y trouver le Patron avant que le Panda noir ne l'attrape avant eu !

Angelcat : Alors qu'as-tu appris Narrateur ?

Narrateur : Oh rien ne t'inquiète pas que du vieux rien de nouveau !

Mathieu : Tu m'as l'air en mauvaise état tu es sûr que tu n'as rien de nouveau ?

Narrateur : Oui j'en suis sûr aller je vous laisse continuer au revoir ! (S'enfuis comme pour le Panda avec un hyper espace)

Angelcat : Reviens !

Geek : Je vais le rattraper reste là Angel !

Angelcat : Attend le Geek ! Reviens !

Mathieu : Viens là toi ! (prend le Geek par l'oreille et le ramène vers Angel)

Geek : Lâche-moi Mathieu, ça fait mal !

Angelcat : Ça va ?

Geek : Regarde mon oreille s'il te plait Angel.

Angelcat : Fais voir. (Regarde son oreille). Ça va tu n'as rien mon petit Geek !

Geek : Merci Angel ! (La prend dans ces bras)

Angelcat : (Souris et rougis) Oh moi aussi je t'aime !

Mathieu : Oh ça va, ça fait pas si mal que ça, c'est bon, espèce de comédien !

? : Tu es horrible Gamin j'aime ça !

Angelcat : Qui est là ?

? : Oh c'est personne !

Hippie : Ah ben s'il y a personne on est tranquille Gros !

Mathieu : Mais tu es complètement con ou quoi ?

Hippie : Ce n'est pas de ma faute je suis stone Gros !

? : Je suis là mais trouver qui je suis !

Geek : Tu es la mère de Mathieu !

Mathieu : QUOI ?

? : Non essayez encore !

_(Pendant ce temps Mathieu frappe le Geek)_

Hippie : Tu es un chien croisé avec une chèvre elle-même croisée avec un kebab qui as été tué par mon chien capsule que tu es !

? : Euh… je suis vraiment obligé de répondre ?

Angelcat : Tu es le Patron !

Patron : Et merde !

_(Après avoir été lâché le Geek pris la parole)_

Geek : Haha on t'a eu !

Patron : Ta gueule Gamin !

Mathieu : Calme toi. On a besoin de tes connaissances en combat !

Patron : Tu sais Gamin je n'ai pas de compétences ni de connaissances en combat mais vu qu'il y a une fille dans le groupe je vous rejoins ! (regarde Angel avec un regard sournois)

Angelcat : Mais tu es grave pervers !

Geek : Bon je vais continuer l'interrogatoire ! Est-ce-que tu as des armes ? Si oui montre-les !

Patron : J'ai un fusil et un très gros gourdin ! (Montre le fusil et…)

Mathieu : Pas besoin de montrer le gourdin !

Patron : Tu n'es pas marrant Gamin !

Angelcat : Bon ce n'est pas que je veux casser l'ambiance mais il faudrait peut être y aller car Antoine Daniel, Links the Sun et Kriss de Minute Papillon ne vont pas se sauver tout seul !

Mathieu : Tu as raison Angel mais je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens une présence hostile parmi nous !

Angelcat : Qui ça peut être ? Pas le Patron en tous cas il est sympa !

Garde sans aucune expérience : Ne bougez plus vous êtes en cercler par des Gardes !

Tous : Et merde !


	5. Chapter 5

Scène 5 : La découverte de la véritable identité d'Angelcat !

Narrateur : Vous allez dégager et fissa j'appel votre Maître sinon !

Garde sans aucune gentillesse : Dégage ! (Lui envoi une énorme balle dans le bras)

Narrateur : Ah le petit enculé il m'a touché !

Angelcat : Narrateur !

Garde sans richesse : Bon on peut s'occuper de la fille ou on s'occupe d'abord des acolytes ?

Chef des gardes : On s'occupe des acolytes !

Angelcat : Laissez-moi-vous montrer mes capacités au combat !

Mathieu : Euh… Tu es sûr ?

Angelcat : Oui ne t'inquiète pas et je pense que c'est le bon moment pour vous dire qui je suis vraiment et d'où je viens ! (Un faisceau lumineux l'envahie et elle se transformât)

Geek : Regardez vous autres, elle revient du faisceau de lumière !

Angelcat : Me voilà ! (Elle revient avec une petite robe, des oreilles de chats, une queue de chat et des ailes d'ange) Ça t'inquiète moins de me voir comme ça ?

Patron : BIATCH !

Mathieu : Ah là tu es magnifique Angel et tu vas leur faire quoi ?

Angelcat : Je vais leur mettre une bonne correction !

Narrateur : Angel allât vers les Gardes et elle les anéantit à cou de griffes et de katana pour les plus résistants !

Patron : Eh Gamine vient me donner une bonne correction, j'ai été un vilain garçon !

Angelcat : Ne me tente pas !

Geek : Oh tu es un chat ange, Angel mais d'où est ce que tu viens ?

Angelcat : Je vais tout vous racontez en faite au départ je ne m'appelle pas Angelcat c'est un pseudo mon vrai prénom est Angel et mon nom de famille DarkMoon. Je suis la princesse de Youtube car la Reine qui était une mère pour moi est morte à cause du Panda et ce bâtard a pris mon trône et maintenant je veux le récupérer c'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de vous car vous avez des capacités qui était enfouis depuis longtemps mais grâce à moi je vous ai aidez à les faire sortir par exemple le Geek est plus courageux, le Hippie moins drogué et Mathieu plus fort pour contrôler ces personnalités ! Je vous aie tous aidé et vous m'avez aidé à être plus forte donc si je devais vous dire quelque chose c'est que vous êtes tous formidable !(Elle se mit à pleurer et son œil qui était violet après la transformation commença à virer au rouge sang !)

Mathieu : Angel ça va ?

Angel DarkMoon : Je vais bien ne t'inquiète pas ! (Elle s'essuya ses pauvres petits yeux et elle regarda Mathieu)

Mathieu : Ton œil violet est devenu rouge !

Geek : Il a raison Angel ton œil regarde ! (Lui tend un miroir)

Angel DarkMoon : Oh non ! Je dois m'en aller, excusez moi !


	6. Chapter 6

Scène 6 : Les nouveaux personnages sont les personnalités d'Angel !?

Narrateur : Angel partit en courant pour éviter que tout le monde la dévisage. Mathieu et les autres restèrent sur la Montagne Noir puis soudain le Geek pris la parole !

Geek : Angel est seule elle est surement entrain de sombrer dans la folie il faut aller la voir et vite avant que quelqu'un l'enlève !

Hippie : Il a raison Gros !

Patron : Ouais faut la retrouver parce que sinon moi je me casse !

Mathieu : Je vais la voir rester là et s'il y a un problème hurlé d'accord !

Geek : Oui !

Hippie : Ouais Gros !

Patron : Ouais grouille-toi !

Narrateur : Mathieu allât voir Angel qui c'était réfugier derrière un arbre.

Angel DarkMoon : Elles reviennent, ça fait mal, elles veulent sortir !

Mathieu : De quoi parles-tu Angel ?

Angel DarkMoon : De mes personnalités, elles me font mal à la tête, j'ai besoin d'aide !

Mathieu : Attend laisse-les sortir elles te feront moins mal à la tête.

Angel DarkMoon : D'accord.

Narrateur : D'un coup un hameau de lumière sortit de la tête de cette pauvre Angel et il expulsa 9 personnes.

Angel DarkMoon : Je me sens partir. (Elle s'évanouit et ses personnalités prirent la parole)

Gaëlle : J'ai peur il fait tout noir !

Cathy : Non il ne fait pas noir tu as du regarder trop longtemps la lumière blanche !

Miu : J'ai peur moi aussi… mais c'est qui ce beau gosse ?

Mike : Je ne sais pas mais notre Salope est dans les pommes !

Luka : Je peux m'amuser avec lui ?

Yûki : Non laisse le moi s'il te plait !

Milly : On est où ? Grosse !

Léa : On est sur une montagne !

Ange : Moi je me barre à plus !

Mathieu : NON tu reste là ! Qui êtes-vous ?

Ange : Tu me saoules !

Narrateur : Cathy pris la parole et lui raconta tout ce qui c'est passer dans la vie d'Angel pour qu'il y est les même personnalités que Mathieu a crée sauf que cette fois ce sont des filles par exemple pour le Hippie la fille s'appelle Milly, pour le Geek la fille s'appelle Gaëlle, pour le Patron la fille (enfin je crois que c'est une fille) s'appelle Mike, pour le Panda la fille est un chat qui s'appelle Cathy, pour le Prof qui n'est pas là la fille s'appelle Léa et elle connait absolument tout, ils y en a aussi qui sont moins identifiables par rapport à Mathieu comme Luka et Yûki qui sont deux petites sadique, Miu qui est une chanteuse et une fille qui adore faire la fête et Ange qui est une battante et une solitaire !


	7. Chapter 7

Scène 7 : À la recherche d'Antoine Daniel !

Narrateur : Après que Mathieu ait réussi à réveiller Angel, ils partirent avec les nouvelles personnalités qui les ont rejoins. Je vous propose un petit point sur nos aventuriers : Il y a Angel DarkMoon et ses personnalités telles que Milly (Hippie mais quand même vraiment folle), Gaëlle(Geek engagée pourrait même jouer des heures entière à Pokémon pour l'amour d'attraper Pikachu), Mike (Androgyne, elle est comme le Patron mais on ne sait pas si c'est un garçon ou une fille), Cathy (un petit chat au féminin qui est très attachée à Angel), Léa (elle connait absolument tout) Luka et Yûki (deux petites sadique et une perverse), Miu (une chanteuse et une fille qui adore faire la fête) et Ange (une battante et une solitaire), puis il y a les garçons dont le Geek (petit peureux mais très courageux), le Hippie (toujours stone), le Patron (il est exactement comme Mike sauf que c'est un vrai garçon et que c'est un vrai pervers) et Mathieu (toujours là pour réconforter les autres quand ils sont dans la déprime).

Angel DarkMoon : Bon je pense que maintenant c'est impossible de remettre mes personnalités dans ma tête, mais le plus important c'est de retrouver Antoine Daniel avant le Panda !

Toutes les personnalités d'Angel : Tu ne veux pas de nous c'est ça ?

Angel DarkMoon : Non c'est faux je vous aime bien !

Mike : Ouais c'est ça !

Mathieu : Tu as raison Angel il faut retrouver Antoine mais où est il ?

Angel DarkMoon : Je ne sais pas mais on peut demander au Narrateur !

Narrateur : Enfaite il est chez le Panda donc il faut aller le chercher car les autres y sont aussi !

Angel DarkMoon : Ils sont où chez le Panda ?

Narrateur : Sûrement dans des chambres fermées à clé qu'il faudra ouvrir avec tes personnalités !

Angel DarkMoon : C'est pour ça qu'elles sont dehors, c'est pour qu'elles nous aident ?

Narrateur : Oui c'est pour qu'elles vous aident !

Milly : Enfaite on sert vraiment à quelque chose Boy !

Angel DarkMoon : Oui qui l'aurait cru !

Cathy : MOI !

Ange : Moi je m'en fous !

Mathieu : Bon dirigeons nous vers le château de youtube !

Ange : Putain ça risque d'être joyeux tous ça !

Gaëlle : Ben oui pourquoi tu dis ça en étant sarcastique ?

Ange : Pour rien laisse tombée tu es comme le Geek tu ne comprends rien à rien !

Gaëlle : Tu es méchante !

Ange : Ben toi tu es …

Tous : Laisse la tranquille Ange !

Ange : Elle m'a cherché la première !

Narrateur : Pendant qu'ils arrivent voyons ce que fait le Panda mais cette fois-ci je prends mes précautions ! (Mets un déguisement de garde et part en directions du château)

Panda : Alors vous avez pu les ralentir ?

Garde avec énormément de blessures : Non Angel nous a laminés !

Panda : Bandes d'incapables !

Narrateur dissimulés en Garde : Mais elle va sûrement aller chercher des armes dans les boutiques du village d'Alpha.

Panda : Oui tu as raison mon fidèle Garde !

Narrateur dissimulés en Garde : Oh trop d'honneur messire, je propose que chaque Garde ce poste aux entrée de la ville et qui attendent la venue d'Angel et ces amis !

Panda : Pas bête mais pour savoir comment sais-tu qu'elle va faire le pleins d'armes ?

Narrateur dissimulés en Garde : Ben je le sais car je suis resté plus longtemps comparer aux autres qui ce sont en aller.

Panda : Bon vous allez faire ce que dit monsieur … monsieur ?

Narrateur dissimulés en Garde : Monsieur… Nattoreur.

Panda : Vous avez compris bandes d'incompétent ! Ça ne vous dérange pas M. Nattoreur de les accompagner ?

Narrateur dissimulés en Garde : Non pas du tout Maître. (Hihihi quel con il ne sait pas que je vais les conduire dans un volcan en fusion ! Ahahahahahahah !)

Garde avec du sang de partout : Messire vous êtes sûr qu'on peut lui faire confiance ?

Panda : Oui ne vous inquiétez pas il a l'air pas très futé mais il a l'air digne de confiance et puis c'est MOI qui donne les ordres ici non ?

Garde avec du sang de partout : Oui mais quand même il me fait peur !

Panda : Oh vous allez m'obéir oui ou non !

Narrateur dissimulés en Garde : Bon on y va Messire je vous laisse et je vous ferais un rapport dans les prochaines heures !

Narrateur 2 : Bon pendant que mon papa va voir un volcan en fusion avec les autres gardes nous allons retourner voir Angel et ces compagnons !

Angel DarkMoon : Bon un plan est nécessaire il faut savoir comment on va entrer chez le Panda !

Geek : Comment ça ON je ne suis pas d'accord je vous suis plus !

Angel DarkMoon : Pourquoi mon petit Geek ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? On a besoin de toi ! J'ai besoin de toi !

Geek : J'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir protéger ta vie ou celle des autres je suis obligé de partir je ne suis qu'un incapable !

Angel DarkMoon : NON TU NE L'ES PAS ! RESTE-LA !

Geek : ANGE ! (Se mis à pleurer à chaude larme dans les bras d'Ange)

Ange : DEGAGE !

_(Elle repoussa le Geek qui atterrît sur ses fesses)_

Geek : Aïe je me suis fais mal !

Mathieu : Est-ce qu'on peut continuer où on en était ?

Angel DarkMoon : Oui mais attend le Geek ne se sent pas bien !

Narrateur 2 : Bon laissons-les faire leurs petites affaires pour que le Geek se sente mieux nous allons faire une petite ellipse !

Patron : Alors on commence cette infiltration ?

Mike : Ouais j'ai hâte de « voir » l'intérieur !

Patron : Moi j'ai hâte de sentir « l'odeur » quand nous nous « enfoncerons » !

Mike : Bien joué je n'y aurais pas pensé !

Cathy : L'humour dégueulasse peut cesser ou pas !

Patron : Attend je n'ai pas encore parlé des bordels !

Mathieu : Stop on arrête là !

Mike et le Patron : tu n'es pas cool Gamin !

Angel DarkMoon : Donc dès qu'on a sauvé Antoine est ce que vous savez qui il reste ?

Tous les autres : Euh…..

Angel DarkMoon : C'est bien ce que je pensais vous ne savez rien !

Tous les autres : On est désolé !

Ange : Non moi je sais il restera Links The Sun et Kriss de Minute Papillon à sauver !

Angel DarkMoon : Bravo !

Tous les autres : Ah d'accord !

Angel DarkMoon : Bon il nous faut un plan je propose que le Patron et Mike entre en premier et que les autres les suivent dès que vous leur aurait fait signe.

Patron et Mike : Ça nous va !

Mathieu : Bon nous allons entrer à présent !

Gaëlle et Geek : Il faut vraiment aller là-dedans ?

Angel DarkMoon : Oui il le faut pour Antoine Daniel, Links The Sun et Kriss !

Milly et Hippie : On est synchrone ! Gros !

Narrateur : Ils arrivèrent à la première porte.

Yûki et Luka : On peut te faire du mal Mathieu s'il te plait !

Mathieu : Non ! Bon voilà la première porte qui est-ce qui va l'ouvrir ?

Angel DarkMoon : Et pourquoi pas …Gaëlle ?

Gaëlle : Quoi ? Pourquoi moi ?

Geek : Oui c'est vrai pourquoi elle ?

Mathieu : Je ne sais pas mais ce n'est pas juste !

Angel DarkMoon : Mais c'est logique la porte est de couleur bleu, son collier et son bracelet sont de la même couleur et dois-je ajouter le fait que tu adore le bleu et que ton œil droit est aussi bleu que tout le reste ?

Gaëlle : Bon j'y vais alors (elle tourna la poignée et d'un coup un faisceau lumineux arriva dans les yeux de tous les compagnons !)

Tous : Ah putain !

Geek : Mes yeux il fait tout noir !

Angel DarkMoon : Bon tout le monde va bien ?

Tous les autres : Ouais t'inquiète pas !

Ange : Je rentre en première si ça ne vous dérange pas ?

Tous les autres : Non ne t'inquiète pas pour nous entre !

Narrateur : Ange rentra et elle vit toute les vidéos d'Antoine Daniels puis elle s'accroupit et elle retrouva l'œil de Richard !

Mathieu : Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Qu'as-tu trouvé ?

Ange : C'est l'œil de Richard !

Tous : QUOI ?

Ange : Regardez par vous-même !

Angel DarkMoon : Bon il faut que j'observe vos armes les filles !

Toutes les filles : Ok !

Angel DarkMoon : Bon on va commencez par Cathy !

Cathy : Ok voilà mes armes (montres ces griffes)

Angel DarkMoon : Cool c'est celle dont je me suis servit pour exterminer les gardes quand j'ai fusionné avec Ange et toi c'était cool !

Cathy : Ouais je m'en souviens !

Ange : Ouais c'était …NUL !

Gaëlle : Mais quelle mauvaise fois !

Ange : On ne t'a pas sonné la moche !

Geek : Toi retourne au paradis ça nous fera des vacances !

Ange : JE VOUS EMMERDE TOUS !

Angel DarkMoon : Non Ange on a besoin de toi reste s'il te plait !

Narrateur : Ange s'en allât en volant avec les larmes aux yeux pour échapper à tout ceux d'en bas qui ne l'accepte pas !

Ange : J'en ai marre ! On me dit toujours la même chose, « Tu ne sers à rien ! », « Dégage ! », « Retourne au paradis ! » franchement j'aurais aimé y retourner mais je ne le pourrais plus car je suis un ange déchut !

? : Tu es comme moi alors rejeter, incompris je peux t'aider si tu veux !

Ange : (Pris son katana et dit) Qui est là ? S'il y a quelqu'un qu'il se montre avant que j'attaque !

? : C'est bon je sors de ma cachette !

Narrateur : De derrière un arbre sortit alors le Prof qu'on croyait disparu !

Ange : Donc c'est toi le Prof ?

Prof : Et oui c'est moi tu as des questions ?

Ange : Oui pourquoi le Geek ne comprend pas mon sens de l'humour ?

Prof : Euh… il faut lui demander à lui pas à moi !

Ange : Tu as raison !

Narrateur : Bon pendant que le Prof et Ange discute nous revenons vers nos aventuriers qui sont entrain…DE COMBATTRE UN HORRIBLE DEMON ?! Mais… Bon nous allons remonter le temps pour voir ce qui c'est passer durant ces dernières minutes ! Comment ça marche cette merde… Ah ça y est !

(Bruit d'une machine à remonter le temps)

Angel DarkMoon : Bon nous allons poursuivre !

Mathieu : Attend tu veux t'en aller alors qu'une de tes personnalités c'est enfuis ? Elle doit avoir peur en ce moment !

Angel DarkMoon : Mais non elle fait tout le temps ça quand on la vexe je la connais quand même !

Mathieu : Ok comme tu veux je t'ai prévenu !

Gaëlle et Geek : Es-ce qu'Ange va revenir ?

Angel DarkMoon : Mais oui ne vous inquiétez pas !

Miu : Euh… Ce n'est pas pour vous interrompre dans votre discussion pertinente mais est-ce que vous savez ce que c'est que cette chose ?

Narrateur : Ok … C'est un démon carnivore de niveau 10 et vous vous êtes tous de niveau 3 ! Vous êtes dans la merde !

Gaëlle : Je vais aller le battre ! (Cours vers le démon en hurlant)

Geek : Non attend reviens là il va te tuer ! (Cours vers Gaëlle avec l'épée qu'il a trouvé dans l'usine désinfectée du début)

Miu : Je viens vous aider mes amis !

Cathy : Moi aussi !

Milly : Euh… Pas moi je n'ai pas d'armes !

Yûki : Et lui je peux le torturer ? (Montre le gros démon)

Angel DarkMoon : Oui lui tu peux et prend Mike et Luka avec toi d'accord !

Mike et Luka : Cool !

Yûki : Ok on y va mes chéris !

Patron : Attendez-moi !

Hippie : Je vais l'entourer de fumer hallucinante !

Angel DarkMoon : Bouchez-vous le nez !

_(Bruit du Démon qui tombe et de tous les aventuriers qui hurlaient de joie)_

Mathieu : Félicitations tout le monde !

Toutes les filles : Oh merci !

Tous les mecs : Merci !

Angel DarkMoon : Regardez !

Narrateur : Sortant d'une immense pièce arriva Antoine Daniel auréolé d'une lumière blanche et pure !

Antoine Daniel : Bonjour tout le monde voici le seigneur des internet prosternez vous devant votre maître à tous !

Angel DarkMoon : Sauf que c'est moi la princesse de youtube mais je te ferais chevalier si tu veux.

Antoine Daniel : Oh princesse je ne vous avez pas reconnu avec ces vêtement je n'y arrive vraiment pas que voulez vous ?

Mathieu : Et bien tu ne veux pas venir avec nous pour sauver youtube ?

Antoine Daniel : Ok je vous rejoins !


	8. Chapter 8

Scène 8 : Les imprévus de la recherche de Kriss de Minute Papillon !

Narrateur : Bon voilà Antoine à rejoint le groupe et maintenant allons voir ce que prépare le Panda !

Panda : Où est-il ? Ah monsieur Nattoreur où sont les autres gardes ? Vous êtes bien allé au village Alpha ?

Narrateur : Oui mais elle nous y attendait et elle nous a écrasé !

Panda : Comment pouvait elle vous y attendre elle n'était au courent de rien !

Narrateur : Je n'en sais rien il y a sûrement un traître parmi vos gardes !

Panda : Tu n'as pas tord il y a une personne que je soupçonne d'être le traître et cette personne c'est… (Regarde le Narrateur et pointe du doigt un garde) LUI !

Garde innocent : Quoi qu'est ce j'ai fait ?

Panda : Qu'on l'exécute à l'aube pendant que l'aube arrive mettez le au cachot !

Garde : Oui Maître !

Panda : Bien. Maintenant il faut que je réfléchisse à un plan parfait pour pouvoir capturer Angel !

Narrateur : Allons voir Ange et Le Prof, c'est vraiment effrayant j'ai cru qu'il parlait de moi ! Ouf j'ai eu chaud !

Ange : Tu es très gentil comparer aux autres mais on devrait peut-être les rejoindre non ?

Prof : Tu as raison ! Mais on est loin du château !

Ange : Prend ma main.

Prof : D'accord.

Narrateur : Le Prof prit la main d'Ange et elle s'envola vers le château !

Ange : Alors tout ce passe bien tu n'es pas nauséeux ?

Prof : Non ne t'inquiète pas ça va !

Narrateur : Allons voir ce que font les autres !

Miu : Kimi wa dekinai dekinai dekinai ko…

Cathy : Tu chante quoi Miu ?

Miu : La chanson s'appelle Kimi wa dekinai ko !

Cathy : Je pense que j'avais compris moi en ce moment j'écoute Pet me tu devrais l'écouter elle est trop chou !

Gaëlle : Vous parlez de quoi ?

Miu : On parle des chansons qu'on écoute en ce moment !

Gaëlle : Ah moi celle que j'écoute en ce moment c'est The « Me » in Me!

Yûki : Moi c'est Red Riding Hood's Wolf elle est excellente vous voulez l'entendre ?

Gaëlle : Pourquoi pas !

Miu : Non s'il te plait il ne vaut mieux pas !

Yûki : Ok j'y vais : (Prend une grande respiration)

Angel DarkMoon : La ferme arrêtez tout !

Yûki : Tu n'es pas drôle je voulais chanter !

Angel DarkMoon : Tu te tais parce que si tu chante tu vas tous nous massacrer tu en es consciente ?

Yûki : Oui mais je voulais faire un truc bien pour une fois !

Angel DarkMoon : Ben fais rien et ne parle plus à personne !

Yûki : J'aimerais te torturer jusqu'à ca que tu crève !

Léa : Tu ne peux pas la tuer car si tu la tue nous mourrons tous !

Mathieu : Calmez-vous les filles !

Toutes les filles : On t'a sonnée ?

Tous les mecs : Oh calmez-vous !

Ange : STOP ON ARRETE LES HOSTILITES !

Mathieu : Tiens tu es là toi !

Prof : Elle a raison vous êtes tous fou !

Angel DarkMoon : Ange tu es revenu c'est super !

Toutes les personnalités d'Angel : ANGE !

(Les personnalités d'Angel la prirent dans leurs bras.)

Ange : Oh ça va lâchez moi !

Geek : PROF !

Mathieu : Oh tu es revenu Prof !

Hippie : GROS !

Patron : Et merde !

Prof : Ça ne te fait pas plaisir que je sois revenu ?

Patron : Non !

Prof : Et pourquoi ?

Patron : Je te déteste !

Angel DarkMoon : Fais un petit sourire au moins !

Patron : Non je boude !

Narrateur : Bon laissons les refaire connaissance et voyons où en est le Panda Noir !

Panda : Vous comprenez bande d'incompétent il faut enlever Ange grâce à un appât et je pense qu'on l'a !

Narrateur : Deux Gardes amenèrent un petit garçon qui ressemblait fortement à Angel et il était menotté.

Panda : Mathias comment trouves-tu ta vie ici ?

Mathias : Horrible tu es un tortionnaire tu le sais au moins ?

Panda : Mais oui je le sais et ça me fait plaisir que tu le remarque ! Répondit le Panda avec un sourire en coin.

Narrateur : La Panda s'approcha du jeune homme qui voulut reculer mais les Gardes le retenaient ferment pour éviter toute fuite de sa part le Panda l'avait tenu par le menton et souffla doucement sur son visage pour enlever sa mèche qui était devant ses petits yeux apeurés.

Panda : Ne t'enfuis pas j'ai besoin de toi !

Narrateur : Le pauvre adolescent déglutit et ils partirent tout les deux pour la salle de Kriss de Minute Papillon. Angel pendant ce temps ne se souciait pas du sort qui l'attendait elle voulait plutôt se rapprochait du Patron ce qui était vraiment bizarre vu que le Patron est pervers et malicieux…

Angel DarkMoon : Patron j'ai une question à te poser.

Patron : Vas-y Gamine je suis tout ouïe.

Angel DarkMoon : Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas le Prof ?

Patron : Si je ne l'aime pas c'est à cause de sa science infuse il me dit tout le temps : « tu ne devrais pas faire cette position » ou « tu ne devrais pas mettre ça ».

Angel DarkMoon : Je comprends parfaitement mais on dirait qui s'entend bien avec Ange non ?

Patron : Temps mieux pour lui !

_(Le Prof et Ange discutent de tout et de rien)_

Prof : Et je suis sûr que c'est pour le cri du kangourou que Mathieu m'a renvoyé il avait une bonne raison je n'avais pas put répondre à celle là alors que j'ai la science infuse.

Ange : Mais non mon petit Prof c'est surement pour autre chose viens dans mes bras ! Dit Ange en prenant doucement le Prof dans ses bras.

Gaëlle : Ange mais que fais-tu ? Hurla Gaëlle en attirant toute l'attention sur Ange et Prof.

Narrateur : ils étaient encore sous le choc de voir Ange faire un câlin à quelqu'un quand d'un coup ils virent… UN GATEAU DE RIZ PASSER EN COURANT ?!Ils comprirent que Kriss était en danger !

Mathieu : Bon lâchez-vous Kriss est en danger !

Geek : Comment tu sais ça Mathieu ?

Mathieu : Il m'avait prévenu que si je voyais une de ses personnalités partir en courant c'est un signe de danger.

Narrateur : Ils accoururent vers la pièce où Kriss était censé y vivre mais ils virent le Panda, Kriss attaché et un pauvre adolescent menacé d'un fusil par le Panda.


	9. Chapter 9

Scène 9 : Mathias et Ange ont des comptes à régler !

Mathieu : Bon on se calme réfléchissons à un plan pour éviter que ce garçon ne soit tuer.

Narrateur : Ange était tellement effarée qu'elle se laissa tomber sur le sol à genoux elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

Ange : Non pas lui… Murmura-t-elle, pourquoi avoir pris lui en otage ? Ça aurait dut être moi ce n'est pas de sa faute. C'est entièrement de ma faute si Angel la viré.

Angel DarkMoon : Mathias ?!

Mathieu : Qui est Mathias ?

Panda : Mais c'est lui, (montre le jeune homme effrayé), alors Angel qu'est ce que ça te fais de revoir ton côté garçon peureux et sensible ?

Angel DarkMoon : Mathias je vais te sauver ! (Elle courra vers le Panda mais se fit arrêter par deux Gardes qui étaient dissimulé dans les ténèbres.)

Panda : Je n'y crois pas ça à marcher… Murmura-t-il, si tu veux qu'il reste en vie tu devras venir avec nous et donc m'obéir au doigt et à l'œil.

Angel DarkMoon : C'est…-

Geek : (Il coupa Angel) NON ! Angel j'ai besoin de toi s'il te plait.

Narrateur : Ange reprit très vite ses esprits se déguisa en Angel et se mit devant le Geek et la vraie Angel.

Ange (déguisé en Angel) : J'y vais moi merci Ange de m'avoir protégé mais je dois y aller c'est pour Mathias !

Panda : Ah je savais bien que ce n'était pas la vraie Angel aller prend ma main !

Ange (déguisé en Angel) : Panda avant que je ne parte avec toi est ce que je peux dire un mot à Mathias ?

Panda : Oui après tout on à le temps.

Ange (déguisé en Angel murmura dans l'oreille de Mathias) : On peut dire qu'on est quitte maintenant non ?

Narrateur : Ange sourit et prit la main du Panda qui lâchât le petit Mathias encore sous le choc de voir Ange se sacrifiée pour lui alors que c'était elle qui avait poussé Angel à l'exiler. Maintenant ils sont dans une impasse comment pouvoir sauver Ange tout en empêchant Mathias de s'enfuir pour sauver Ange mais le point positif c'est que Kriss à rejoint l'équipe.

Tous : MAIS IL Y A PLUS IMPORTANT PUTAIN !


	10. Chapter 10

Scène 10 : Rien ne va plus !

Narrateur : Bon nous devrions les laisser se calmer un petit moment ou au moins le temps de voir comment va Ange.

Panda : Tu sais Angel tu me parais moins méchante qu'avant.

Ange : Ah bon qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Panda : Non je ne voulais pas dire ça mais quand même prendre la défense d'Ange alors que tu la déteste !

Ange : On change tous tu sais ?

Panda : Oui mais je dois vérifier quelque chose.

Narrateur : Le Panda s'approcha d'Ange, qui avait encore son déguisement, il prit doucement son menton et l'embrassa fougueusement puis il se recula.

Panda : Je suis déçu j'ai vraiment crut que tu étais la fille que je recherchais mais bon tu feras l'affaire… Ange.

Ange : Mais comment as-tu sus que j'étais Ange ?

Panda : Quand je t'ai embrassé tu n'as rien fais alors qu'Angel aurait déglutit ou au moins m'aurait repoussé.

Narrateur : Le Panda sourit et ils repartirent vers la nouvelle maison d'Ange qui avait précédemment acceptée de le suivre pour protégé et Angel et Mathias qui était tenu en otage. Bon on va retourner voir comment va Angel et ses compagnons.

Angel DarkMoon : Putain mais qu'est ce qu'elle est conne celle là !

Patron : Ta quoi encore Gamine ?

Angel DarkMoon : Oh rien juste un peu énervé contre Ange car elle aurait put me laisser faire j'allais l'assommer prendre Kriss et Mathias et partir en courant mais non il fallait qu'elle s'en mêle.

Patron : Je comprends Gamine.

Angel DarkMoon : Je peux tout te dire Patron ?

Patron : Oui bien sûr Gamine.

Angel DarkMoon : Tu es super gentil quand on te connaît mieux.

Narrateur : Angel sourit doucement tandis que le Patron ce sentit rempli d'une joie qu'il ne connaissait pas au part avant : elle l'avait fait rougir.

Angel DarkMoon : Je peux te faire un câlin ?

Patron : Tu ne devrais pas après je vais sûrement…

Narrateur : Angel prit le Patron dans ses bras avant que se dernier finisse ça phrase puis après 10 bonnes minutes Mathieu regarda derrière lui et il fut pris d'un élan de panique quand il vit Angel (une fille) faire un câlin au Patron (un pervers) qui semblait apprécié ce geste de la part d'une jeune fille.

Mathieu : Mais vous faites quoi là ?

Patron : Oh rien Gamin laisse-nous tranquille !

Angel DarkMoon : Je lui fais un câlin je n'ai pas le droit c'est ça ?

Mathieu : Ben si tu veux te faire violée continue.

Patron : Je ne vais pas la violée Gamin !

Angel DarkMoon : Je pense que je vais te lâcher Patron !

Narrateur : Angel essaya en vain de se retirer des bras du Patron mais il la tenait fermement. Elle se débâtât mais le Patron n'avait pas mal, il s'en foutait du fait qu'elle le frappait.

Patron : Chut ne gaspille pas ton énergie pour rien ma chérie.

Angel DarkMoon : Mais enfin Patron lâche-moi !

Patron : Chut… .

_(Il prit son menton plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune fille apeurée et déroutée et il lui fit un petit bisou sur les lèvres)_

Narrateur : Angel se fit donc embrassé par le Patron elle ne savait pas pourquoi il avait fait ça mais ça lui plaisait.

Prof : Pff… il y a trop d'amour ici, ça me dégoute !

Geek : Qu'est ce qu'il y a Prof ?

Prof : Rien tu ne comprendras pas petit tu es trop jeune.

Gamin (personnalité de Kriss) : Pourquoi ?

Kriss : Tais toi !

Gamin : Pourquoi ?

Hippie (Kriss) : Man !

Hippie : Gros !

Milly : Boy !

Kriss : Oh putain !

Mathieu : Je ne te le fais pas dire. Pourquoi on est dans ce merdier ?

Kriss (à voix basse) : Je n'en sais rien !

Narrateur : Le Patron lâchât enfin Angel et Mathieu inquiet allât vers elle.

Patron : Pff… Elle n'a pas aimé j'en suis sûr !

Mathieu : Alors comment était ce baiser entre le Patron et toi ?

Angel DarkMoon : Je dirais magique mais il se fait tard non ?

Geek et Gaëlle : Je suis fatigué de marcher Angel !

Angel DarkMoon : Je sais il se fait tard et avec tout ce qu'on a vécu on devrait peut-être faire un pause n'est-ce-pas ?

Antoine, Mathieu et Kriss : Oui bien sûr !

Narrateur : Ils montèrent le camp pour passer la nuit dans le château de Youtube mais Léa ne sembla pas d'accord !

Léa : Tu es folle Angel si on dort ici on risque de mourir pendant notre sommeil !

_(Le prof marchât doucement vers Léa et il lui sourit doucement)_

Prof : Léa ne t'inquiète pas Angel nous protègeras et si tu ne te sens pas de dormir seule tu peux dormir avec moi ça ne me dérange pas.

Léa : _(Rougis et reprit ses esprits)_ D'accord je dors avec toi Prof ! _(Elle lui sourit doucement)_

Angel DarkMoon : On a monté le camp les Hippies dorment ensemble Mike, Yûki et Luka aussi dans une tante à part et moi je dors seule ça vous va ?

Mathieu : Oui bien sûr vu que tout les autres ont une tante ! (foudroya du regard le Geek qui se senti mal alaise)

Geek : Heu… Gaëlle ?

Gaëlle : Oui Geek qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Geek : Je peux… dormir avec toi ? (Il rougit comme une tomate)

Gaëlle : Mais oui bien sûr !

Geek : Merci !

Narrateur : Ils dormirent à présent paisiblement. Nous allons aller voir Ange.

Panda : Alors tu es bien ici ?

Ange : C'est un cachot quoi ! On ne peut pas faire mieux !

Panda : Si on peut faire mieux mais tu n'es pas Angel donc tu n'as pas le droit à ces privilèges !

Narrateur : Ange baissa la tête comme si elle se sentait coupable, elle n'avait jamais ressenti ça auparavant la culpabilité ne la touchait pas elle s'en foutait ! Mais cette parole venant du Panda la blessait dans son cœur autrefois impénétrable. Elle s'agenouillât sur le lit et se replia sur elle-même.

Panda : Tu vas bien ?

_Pas de réponse._

Panda : Bon je vais te laisser dormir si tu as besoin de moi fais sonner la cloche blanche et je viendrais.

Narrateur : Ange s'embla acquiescer mais elle tendu le bras vers la corde de la cloche blanche et cette dernière résonna dans toute la pièce.

Panda : Enfaite tu veux que je reste ?

_Elle relevât la tête : elle était en pleure._

Ange : Oui… tu peux rester ?

Panda : Bien sûr !

Narrateur : Le Panda s'installa sur le lit à côté d'Ange qui pleurait en silence. Il la prit dans ses bras pelucheux de petit Panda et elle fut surprise que le Panda lui fasse un câlin ! Après plusieurs minutes elle s'endormit dans ses bras et il s'endormit lui aussi.


	11. Chapter 11

Scène 11 : Les remords d'Angel !

Narrateur : Angel se réveilla en plein milieux de la nuit en nage et avec les mains moites. Elle se leva et elle allât voir le Patron qui était seul dans une tente noir. Elle s'arrêta devant : elle hésitait à entrer dans la tante d'un pervers elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui fasse de mal mais elle prit son courage à deux mains et elle entrât finalement dedans.

Angel DarkMoon : Patron est ce que je peux entrer ?

Patron (ouvrit la tente) : Ah c'est toi Gamine, oui viens !

Angel DarkMoon : Merci.

Narrateur : Elle passât le seuil de la tente et elle vit le Patron avec son habit habituel (chemise noir, jean et clope au bec à j'ai faillit oublier les lunettes noires) elle s'approcha du lit et le Patron s'installa tout en la regardant en se demandant pourquoi elle était venu le voir lui et pas Mathieu, elle semblait effrayé ce qui l'excitait un peu plus !

Patron : Tu as quoi Gamine ?

Narrateur : Angel commença à pleurer doucement puis elle éclata en sanglot.

Patron : Gamine ?

Angel DarkMoon (en pleure) : J'ai… j'ai PEUR !

_(Elle s'agenouilla ce qui fit frémir de plaisir le Patron)_

Patron : Tu veux que j'aille chercher quelque cho… quelqu'un pour te réconforter ?

_(Elle se releva et elle le prit dans ces bras)_

Angel DarkMoon : Merci tu es gentil mais je préfère que ça soit toi.

Narrateur : Elle pleura doucement dans le bras du Patron qui rosie un peu mais il reprit très vite ses esprits pervers et malicieux qu'il aime tant avoir !

Patron : Ne t'en fais pas je suis là ! (il la serra fort et la jeta sur le lit puis il ferma la tente)

Angel DarkMoon : Patron ne me fais pas de mal s'il te plait ! (elle pleurait encore tout en le regardant avec des yeux dérouter)

Patron : Mais tu voulais du réconfort non ? C'est bien ce que tu voulais !

Angel DarkMoon : Oui mais je voulais quelque chose de plus doux tu vois ! (elle sourit de peur tout en le regardant avec des perles salées coulées sur son visage si mignon).

Narrateur : Le Patron la regarda longuement avant de prendre une décision surprenante.

Patron : Dégage !

Angel DarkMoon : Quoi ?

Patron : Je te dis de partir d'ici sinon je te viole tu as compris !

Angel DarkMoon : D'accord…

(Elle marchât vers la sortie puis elle s'arrêta)

Angel DarkMoon (murmurant) : Bonne nuit Patron !

Narrateur : Elle partit en courant pour éviter de se retourner et de voir le visage du Patron, qui devait être entrain de regretter ce qu'il a fait. Elle s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle et elle se mit à pleurer contre son grès.

Angel DarkMoon : ANGE ! J'espère que tu vas bien j'ai rêvée de ta mort, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit !

? : Que t'arrive-t-il Angel ?

Angel DarkMoon : Qui est là ?

? : C'est moi la personnalité refoulé Liliane ton côté japonaise !

Angel DarkMoon : Mais tu as rejoint mon esprit, comment es-tu ressortie ?

Liliane : J'ai toujours été là dans ton cœur et dans ta tête ne t'en fais pas pour Ange elle va bien reste toi-même et tu la retrouveras ne t'inquiète pas Angel !

Angel DarkMoon : Attend pourquoi tu t'en vas si vite reviens !

Narrateur : Liliane avait disparu sans qu'Angel ne puisse faire quelque chose. Elle pleura toutes les larmes de son cœur elle voulut en finir ici avec ça misérable vie mais elle reprit ses esprit quand elle entendu la douce voix angélique d'Ange qui résonnait dans sa tête comme une chanson elle ne pouvait l'enlever car elle y tenait.

Ange (dans sa tête) : Tiens le coup mon amie ! Ne fais pas de bêtise et surtout défonce le !

Angel DarkMoon (murmurant seule) : Oui je te le promets Ange !


	12. Chapter 12

Scène 12 : L'arriver de Links The Sun dans le groupe !

Narrateur : Angel se réveilla puis se leva et allât au campement qui était plus que bruyant que la veille. On entendait les personnalités de Kriss et celles de Mathieu qui hurlaient dans tout les sens et enfin les cris cessèrent grâce à Mathieu qui finit par regarder derrière lui, et lorsqu'il vit Angel avec les yeux rouges et son corps égratigner de partout il fût prit d'un élan de panique

Mathieu : Angel tu vas bien ?

Narrateur : Aucune réponse pour la question juste un regard qui apaisât les compagnons mais pas Mathieu qui la regarda inquiet de la voir comme ça.

Angel DarkMoon : Je vais bien ! (elle sourit doucement)

Léa : Angel je peux te parler ?

Angel DarkMoon : Oh oui bien sûr Léa.

(Elles quittèrent le camp.)

Angel DarkMoon : Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Léa : Est-ce que tu as aussi reçut la visite de Liliane ?

Narrateur : Angel perdit son doux sourire qui se remplaçât par une mine déconfite.

Léa : Tu sais ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vue elle était auréoler d'une lumière blanche !

Angel DarkMoon : Une… lumière blanche ?

Léa : Oui pourquoi ?

Angel DarkMoon : Parce que j'ai eu aussi sa visite mais elle était venue de l'obscurité et aucune lumière blanche ne l'auréoler.

Léa : Tiens c'est étrange je vais bosser là-dessus avec le Prof alors. Ça ne te dérange pas si je lui raconte toute l'histoire ?

Angel DarkMoon : Non ça ne me dérange pas mais surtout il faut qu'il garde le secret d'accord ?

Léa : Oui bien sûr.

Narrateur : Elles se regardèrent longuement puis elles se séparèrent pour que l'une rejoigne le Prof et que l'autre rejoigne le groupe moins inquiet de la voir arriver avec son sourire tenace qui ne s'effaça pas de toute la journée jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivèrent devant une porte blanche et violette, ce qui désignait Ange et Cathy mais il y avait plus de blanc que de violet ils avaient besoin d'Ange mais elle n'était pas là alors Mathias s'approcha de la porte.

Mathieu : Bon qui va ouvrir la porte vu qu'Ange n'est pas là il faut que ce soit-

_(Mathias serra le poing en sachant très bien qui devait le faire et il ne voulait pas entendre Mathieu dire que Cathy devait le faire.)_

Mathias (coupant Mathieu) : Moi ! Je vais l'ouvrir après tout mon œil et à moitié blanc non ?

Angel DarkMoon : Oui mais-

Mathias (coupant Angel) : Si c'est pour Ange je veux bien le faire !

Narrateur : Il ouvrit le porte, un cliquetis retenti, la porte s'ouvra doucement et une flèche noir traversa Mathias qui s'était reculé pour enfin atterrir dans l'épaule d'Angel qui étouffa un cri de douleur avant de réaliser que la porte était ouverte mais aussi que sa personnalité garçon était étendu sur le sol avec du sang qui coulait de sa poitrine.

Angel DarkMoon : MATHIAS !

_(Elle accouru à ces côté pendant que les autres allaient voir la chambre de Links, Plectrum et Ouki.)_


	13. Chapter 13

Scène 13 : Un nouveau pouvoir s'éveille et un ange descend du ciel.

Angel DarkMoon : Non s'il te plait dit moi que tu n'es pas entrain de mourir !

Mathias : Oh Angel tu as reçu une flèche est ce que ça va ?

Angel DarkMoon : Oui je m'en fiche est ce que toi ça va ?

Mathias : Ça ira ça ira regarde le Mathias peureux a disparu.

_(Il ferma doucement ces petits yeux en lâchant un « au revoir ». Angel et ses personnalités eurent comme une vague de douleur les envahir comme si elles s'étaient prisent un poignard en plein cœur)_

Angel DarkMoon : Non… non… NON !

Mathieu : On ne peut rien faire pour elle ?

Prof : Non Mathieu on ne peut rien faire même la science ne pourrait l'aider.

Narrateur : Angel sera Mathias dans ces bras et un bouclier aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel entoura les deux êtres maintenant isolé de tous.

Angel DarkMoon (En pleure) : Mathias… tu ne peux pas mourir non tu ne peux pas !

_(Aucune réponse de la part de Mathias. Puis un halo de lumière blanche envahit le corps du disparut et éblouit Angel qui se recula.)_

Angel DarkMoon : Que se passe t-il ?

_(La lumière blanche s'évanouit et elle retourna vers le disparut.)_

Angel DarkMoon : Qu'est ce que ça à changer il est toujours mort !

_(Mathias ne bougea pas.)_

Angel DarkMoon : Pourquoi l'avoir prit ? Ça aurait dut être moi !

Narrateur : Le bouclier arc-en-ciel s'évanoui et Mathieu courra vers la jeune fille qui était en pleure au-dessus du corps du disparut.

Mathieu : Angel ça va ?

_Pas de réponse._

Mathieu (prend la jeune fille dans ses bras) : Tout va bien, tout va bien regarde moi.

_Pas de réponse._

Mathieu : Angel ?

Narrateur : Il regarda Angel elle avait les yeux fermés, sa peau était brulante et son souffle était faible. Il découvrit alors la flèche noire dans l'épaule de l'adolescente il la retira violement (il n'a pas put contrôler sa force) ce qui réveilla Angel qui hurla de douleur. Il l'allongea et il appelât les deux profs qui accoururent : un s'occupa d'Angel et l'autre de Mathias.

Geek : Est-ce qu'elle va s'en sortir ?

Prof : Je pense oui.

Miu : Où est Mathias ?

Mike : Il est là-bas !

_(Miu courut jusqu'à son double garçon et elle s'écroula de tristesse.)_

Narrateur : Ils étaient tous sous le choc de voir le pauvre garçon allonger sur le sol sans aucune réaction. Pour le Geek et Gaëlle il dormait pour un très long moment mais pour les autres il était mort ! Puis sans qu'ils s'y attendent Miu s'approcha doucement du corps de Mathias.

Miu : Je pense qu'il faut que je chante (le bruit d'un piano retenti).

Narrateur : Elle se mit à chanter puis doucement sur les joues de tous nos compagnons (sauf pour le Patron qui était trop fier et trop viril pour avouez ses sentiments) des perles salées apparurent pour certains c'était un torrent de larmes et pour d'autres c'était juste une ou deux qui glissaient lentement sur leurs joues rosie ou rougis par la voix de la chanteuse qui était envoutante.

Miu :_ « Dis moi si tu as de la peine, dis moi si tu te sens seul, je te chercherais n'importe où tu es mon essentiel ! S'il te plait ne me laisse pas je t'en supplie ne me laisse pas quand bien même si mes ne s'arrête jamais de couler je ne peux te sauver si possible emporte ma voix O Dieu donnez la à celui qui m'est cher c'est impossible pour moi de rester dans ce monde sans toi ! Je ne peux rien faire pour lui mais dans ce cas laissez moi mourir comme je l'espère tout les deux ensemble avec toi ! Je t'aime incapable de prononcer ces mots depuis tous ce temps mais c'est terminé tu ne peux plus me répondre maintenant peux importe à quel point JE PEUX CRIER ni ta voix ou toi-même ne reviendra AAAAAH chut de neige je vous en supplie continuez ne vous arrêtez jamais de tomber et emportez moi avec lui je ne peux continuer laissez tout mourir avec ma misérable je ne peux plus jamais chanter CHANTER ! Tout est blanc ». _

Narrateur : Mathias bougea les doigts mais Miu ne le remarqua pas car elle avait fermée les yeux. Il leva son bras vers la joue trempée de la jeune chanteuse qui sursauta d'un coup. Elle ouvrit doucement ses yeux et elle vit Mathias avec les yeux ouvert qui pleurait doucement.

Mathias : Pourquoi pleures-tu Miu ? Angel a eu quelque chose ?

Miu : M… Mathias… tu es en vie !

Mathias : Oui je le suis pourquoi je serais mort ?

Miu : Disons que tu as reçu une flèche en plein cœur et qu'Angel est pâle, sa peau est brulante et son souffle est très faible.

Mathias : Où est–elle ? Où est Angel ?

Miu : Là-bas avec Mathieu et le Prof qui essaye de la soigner et Léa aurait du faire quelque chose pour toi mais elle n'a encore rien fait. Alors comment es-tu revenu ?

Mathias : Je ne sais pas j'ai vu Liliane qui était auréoler d'une douce lumière blanche et elle me disait que mon devoir au près d'Angel n'était pas finit et que je devais rester en vie que mon heure n'était pas encore arrivé. Puis elle me soignât avec son pouvoir bleu presque blanc et je me suis réveillé avec devant moi une Miu totalement déroutée !

Miu (rougit un peu puis reprit ses esprit) : Alors toi aussi tu as vu Liliane ! C'est magnifique peut être qu'elle va revenir !

Léa : Je suis là par contre je ne suis pas sûr que mon pouvoir pourra le faire revivre vu qu'il est déjà froid je devrais sûrement utiliser un défibrillateur mais je n'en ai trouvé aucun dans le château donc il va falloir lui faire du bouche à bouche et un bon vieux massage cardiaque comme au bon vieux temps.

Mathias : Bonjour Léa !

Léa (sentit son cœur exploser en mille morceaux) : Mathias tu es VIVANT !

Narrateur : Tout le monde avait entendu Léa qui précédemment avait hurlée que Mathias était en vie puis Angel se leva d'un coup et courra vers son côté garçon qui commença à reprendre des couleurs vives, elle le prit dans ses bras et pleura de soulagement de le voir vivant.

Angel DarkMoon : Mathias tu vas bien j'ai eu peur que cette flèche t'ait tué oh ne me fais plus jamais cette frayeur tu as compris !

Mathias : Angel tu es brulante ça va ?

Narrateur : Elle s'évanouie dans les bras de son double garçon, Mathieu allât rassurer les autres. Léa était sous le choc de voir un mort revenir à la vie alors que le Prof prit des notes.

Mathieu : Mathias est en vie et Angel est juste malade tout va pour le mieux !

Links : Heu on peut m'expliquer ce qui vient de se passer ?

Prof : Eh bien vois-tu c'est très simple… (lui raconte tout) et c'est comme ça que Mathias est revenu à la vie et qu'Angel est tombée malade.

Links : Ok donc je dois vous rejoindre et c'est d'accord !

Plectrum : Non pas pour moi allez vous faire foutre !

Ouki : Pour ma part je suis d'accord !

Gaëlle : allez viens ! (S'approcha de Plectrum et l'embrassa doucement sur la joue)

Plectrum (tout rouge) : Bon c'est d'accord !

Narrateur : Ils partirent donc avec toute la bande enfin réunis !

Angel DarkMoon : Euh il reste Ange à sauver Narrateur !

Narrateur : Bon alors ils partirent sauver Ange qui était encore avec le Panda !

Angel DarkMoon : Voilà c'est mieux !


	14. Chapter 14

Scène 14 : Le pacte !

Narrateur : Pendant que nos compagnons arrivent à la chambre du Panda Noir nous allons voir ce que fait ce dernier avec Ange. Depuis hier soir rien à bouger Ange dort toujours profondément avec le Panda.

Ange (se réveille doucement) : J'ai bien dormis… tiens c'est chaud et doux.

(Se retourne et voit le Panda entrain de dormir)

Ange : Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait là ?

Panda : Bonjour ma petite tu vas bien ?

Ange : Oui et toi ? Mais que fais-tu ici ?

Panda : Je vais très bien et je suis là car tu me la demandé tu ne te rappelle pas hier soir tu avais fait sonner la cloche blanche qui me désigne.

Ange : Ah oui je m'en souviens c'était parce que j'étais faible sinon je ne t'aurais pas appelé !

Panda : Mais oui je te crois !

_(Elle roula les yeux et commença à avoir peur)_

Ange : Que me veux-tu ?

Panda : Juste un peu de ta voix et de ton sang !

_(Il sourit en penchant la tête sur le côté et se leva pour s'arrêté juste devant la porte)_

Panda : Tu devras mettre ça !

(Il lui jette une robe blanche Crystal et il s'en allât)

Ange : Waw elle est belle !

Narrateur : Elle la prit et la mis sur le lit pour éviter qu'elle se salisse par terre. Bon allons voir comment va Angel !

Mathieu : Alors Angel tu vas mieux ?

Angel DarkMoon : Un peu oui et toi ça va ?

Mathieu : Oui je vais très bien !

Patron : Gamine je peux te parler deux secondes s'il te plait ?

Angel DarkMoon : Oui mais tu ne me fais rien.

Patron : T'inquiète Gamine !

(Ils s'éloignèrent)

Angel DarkMoon : Qu'y a-t-il Patron ?

Patron : Tu sais hier je n'ai pas put finir ce que je voulais faire à cause de toi !

Angel DarkMoon (reculant) : Patron tu commence à t'énerver…

Narrateur : Elle percuta une porte et cette dernière s'ouvrit en grincent légèrement. Tous nos compagnons virent alors Ange qui avait une magnifique robe blanche Crystal et le Panda à côté qui la blessa à la main avec un couteau noir.

Angel DarkMoon : ANGE !

Panda : ANGEL ! Tu devrais savoir que tu m'appartiens !

Angel DarkMoon : Non je n'appartiens à personne ! Surtout pas à toi !

Panda : Que tu es naïve mais ta mère ma dit que dés que tes personnalités seront sorties de ta petite tête je pourrais t'avoir elle a fait un pacte avec MOI!

Narrateur : Il partit dans un fou rire de folie il avait enfin Angel chez lui et ses compagnons ne pourrait pas la sauver cette fois ! Ils sont dans une merde !


	15. Chapter 15

Scène 15 : L'affrontement et la fin ?!

Narrateur : Bon c'est assez compliqué là il faut mettre les choses au clair la mère d'Angel a fait un pacte avec la Panda pour qu'il ne tue pas Angel mais il a tué sa mère alors qu'elle ne lui avait pas demandé ! C'est compliqué ! Bon revenons à nos aventuriers !

Panda : Aller Angel ne fait pas t'as difficile viens avec moi !

Angel DarkMoon : Jamais tu peux crever !

Panda : Elle a du caractère la petite !

Narrateur : Une grande bataille commença alors le Panda se battait de toutes ses forces contre Angel, et tout les autres aidaient au mieux Angel. Mais le Geek allât sauver Ange.

Geek : Ange tu vas bien ?

Ange : Geek vas t'en s'il te plait.

Geek : Non je vais te sauver !

Narrateur : Le Panda se retourna et il vit le Geek entrain d'essayer de libérer Ange il l'envoya donc dans les airs grâce à son pouvoir de chant.

Ange : GEEK !

Patron : Putain t'es con Gamin !

Gaëlle : Je vais voir comment il va !

(Elle courut vers le Geek)

Geek : Aïe !

Gaëlle : Geek ça va ?

Geek : Oui Gaëlle et Ange ?

Gaëlle : Le Patron la délivre.

Geek : Super…

Gaëlle : Geek tu as quoi ?

Geek : J'ai froid…

Narrateur : Gaëlle voulais soigner le Geek mais il n'y avait qu'Angel qui pouvait le faire. Le Patron était venu voir comment ça allait et il vit avec terreur le Geek ensanglanter.

Patron : Gaëlle va combattre je reste avec lui.

Gaëlle : D'accord.

(Elle partit)

Geek : Patron promet moi une chose protège Ange je t'en supplie !

Patron : Oui Gamin ne t'inquiète pas.

Narrateur : Ils se regardèrent longtemps et pendant ce temps les autres avaient put enfin mettre le Panda hors d'état de nuire.

Mathieu : Je vais le remettre sur le droit chemin.

Panda : Je veux juste vous contrôler c'est tout !

Patron : Le Geek est mal.

Angel DarkMoon : Attends je vais le soigner.

Narrateur : Angel soigna le Geek mais elle dut sacrifier sa vie pour le sauver ses personnalités ont dut disparaitre et le Geek fut très triste mais il se fit réconforter par le Patron. Ils retournèrent chacun de leurs côtés et malgré les douleurs que chacun a endurées ils reprirent leurs activités et chaque 6 Octobre ils fêtèrent l'anniversaire de la mort d'Angel et de ses personnalités et surtout du fait qu'ils ont sauvé Youtube !

Fin (ou pas) !


End file.
